Avatar: The Last Airbender: Last No More
by ILoveStories13
Summary: Naomei is the daughter of the great Zhao, but she wasn't always his daughter, she used to be Aang's twin sister. When the Fire Nation attacked her home 95 years ago, the monks sealed her away in a room, in a deep sleep. Awoken 95 years later by the Fire Nation, they took her in and raised her as their own. Now she travels with the exiled prince, Zuko to help him find her brother.
1. Avatar: Last Airbender: Last No More

**YAY! NEW STORY!**

**SAME AS THE OTHERS, I DO _NOT _OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT MY CHARACTER AND IDEA  
**

* * *

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Last No More

_Water. Earth. Fire. And Air. Long ago, the Four Nations lived in harmony. Until one day, the Fire Nation attacked! 95 years later I was found sleeping in an Air Temple by a Fire Nation Captain. His crew took me back to the Fire Nation where I learned how to Firebend._

_ Now 5 more years past and I await the return of my older brother; the Avatar._

**Chapter 1**

**Book 1: Water Chapter 3**

I was asleep in my room when a guard came and knocked on my door.

"Miss Naomei? Your father is outside having a Agni Kai."

I jumped out of bed and ran outside to the fighting grounds. Once I was there, I saw just who father was dueling with; Prince Zuko. Well, exiled Prince Zuko. It had seemed that Zuko had won, but refused to hurt my father further, who was on the ground.

"That's it?" My father scoffed. "Your father raised a coward." "Next time you get in my way, I promise I wont hold back." Zuko promised.

Then the prince turned to leave. My father didn't like it at all. He stood up and went to attack the prince. I stopped my father though. He looked at me with shock. So did the prince and his uncle, General Iroh. I let go of his foot and he slid on the dirt. Zuko went to attack my father again for trying to attack him, but Iroh stopped him.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory."

I looked at his uncle and his uncle looked at my father.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful."

I bowed to Iroh.

"Please, forgive my father, he doesn't like losing very much."

They looked at me, shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You're Commander Zhao's daughter?" Iroh asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, he found me as an orphan and took me in. He taught me how to Firebend."

Iroh nodded in understanding.

"Why did you do that?" Zuko asked.

I looked at him.

"He was going too far, I had to stop him."

"Naomei!" My father shouted at me. "Haven't I told you not to interfere with my personal business?"

I turned to him.

"I'm sorry, father, but I think even in exile, Prince Zuko has more honor than you."

My father ground his teeth together. He was very mad that I had questioned his honor.

"Well then, if you think he's so honorable, then why don't you go with him on his quest to find the Avatar?"

I tensed. Zuko was looking for the Avatar? Now I had no choice but to follow the prince.

"Fine." I agreed.

I looked at the two guests.

"May I come? I might be able to find him for you."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at me. He didn't trust me quite yet.

"Why do you want to come with us?"

I sighed.

"I will have to tell you that once I'm on your ship, if you don't mind."

Iroh nodded.

"Then you may come with us. I would love to hear some stories about your childhood."

I nodded and smiled.

"I would love to hear some of your adventures as well, Iroh."

I turned back to my father and bowed.

"I will get some of my stuff and leave, if you don't mind."

My father ground his teeth again.

"Fine."

Then he got up and left. I left as well, but in the other direction. Once I was in my room I only packed some stuff. A staff that I had with me ever since I was a child and a little whistle that didn't work. Well, to people that didn't know it's true purpose. Then I left my home and went to the dock where Iroh and Zuko were waiting for me.

"That's all you have?" Zuko asked, looking at my items carefully.

"Yeah, so? What's the problem?"

"None." He answered, seeming to realize something.

As soon as we got on the boat and left the harbor, the prince cornered me.

"You're an Airbender, aren't you?" He demanded.

I smirked.

"Well, you're smarter than you look, Prince Zuko."

He glared at me. I shrugged.

"Don't worry, unlike my brother I'm working for the Fire Nation. Commander Zhao was the one who found me 5 years ago in an Air Temple."

"Your brother?" Zuko repeated.

"Oh? Have you not met my older brother, Aang?"

"Older brother? You're about my age! He's, like, 12!"

"Before all this happened I was a minute younger than him!" "You're twins?"

"Will you stop asking stupid questions?"

He blinked at me. I sighed, suddenly feeling tired.

"Look, I don't want to fight right now, just let me go to sleep, okay?"

He stood there a second before nodding and letting me leave the hallway. Once I got to the room I was staying at, I sat on the floor and started to meditate.

'_Now where are you, oh dear brother of mine?_'

Since I hadn't tried to find my brother in a while I could only feel what he was felling. And it was all bad stuff. But then it suddenly disappeared. As I sat there, feeling his emotions, I hadn't noticed that Prince Zuko had come to my room. He tapped me on my shoulder and my eyes flew open.

I whipped around and pinned the intruder to the ground, a fire ball in my hand.

"Whoa! Calm down, it's just me, Zuko."

I blinked.

"Prince Zuko?"

I stood up and brushed myself off before offering my hand for him to take. He didn't though, as he got up all by himself.

"Why are you in my room?"

"I was wondering what you were doing."

I rolled my eyes.

"I was meditating, duh!"

"And something else."

I blinked.

"What do you mean 'something else'?"

Zuko grabbed my arm.

"Don't play dumb with me! You were searching for the Avatar, weren't you?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, so? What else do you want?"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know! I can only feel his emotions right now. If I had more time I will be able to see where he is."

Zuko knew I was blaming him for breaking my concentration. But it was true, he did come in here without my permission and freaked me out. Zuko sighed in frustration.

"Fine. Just tell me as soon as you see where he is."

I nodded.

"Of course I will, Prince Zuko. You'll be the first to know."

Then he left. I sighed and sat back down again, closing my eyes.

'_Now, where are you?_'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Book 1: Water: Chapter 4**

About an hour later, I found out where my brother was.

"Prince Zuko!" I called as I entered his room. "I found the Avatar. He's on Kyoshi Island."

Prince Zuko wasted no time in telling his crew where to go, and by sunset, we were there. When we were on the mainland, everyone was hiding.

"Come out, Avatar!" Zuko called. "You can't hid from me forever."

Nothing.

"Find him." Zuko ordered his men.

The warriors rode into the village with their rhino-like lizards. But all of a sudden, the men were ambushed by the Kyoshi warriors. I stood there beside Zuko's ride as the girls fought the Fire Nation warriors. Then one of them ran up to us and before either of them could do anything, I had stepped in between the girl and Zuko and parried her attack and pushed her to the ground.

Then another girl went in front of the other one and slashed at me with the razor sharp fan. I smirked.

"Nice try... boy."

I dodged the 'girl's' attack easily, but I then heard a noise behind me. Zuko was pulled off his ride by another girl and he was surrounded by three of them, including the girl that tried to attack earlier and the boy that was dressed like a girl. Zuko used his feet and fire came out, knocking the girls away.

Then he jumped beside me in the village.

"Nice try, Avatar." He called. "But these little girls can't save you."

"Hey." Called a very familiar voice. "Over here."

We both turned to see my brother, Aang. He had his staff out and looked at us defiantly.

"Finally." Zuko whispered.

He went to attack, but I stuck an arm out.

"What do you think you're doing, Naomei?" Zuko shouted.

Aang blinked.

"Nao... mei? You're alive?"

I grinned evilly.

"Why yes, brother dear. And it seems that I'm the eldest now."

"But I thought that I was..."

"The last Airbender?" I finished. "Don't you remember? You ran away and then the Fire Nation attacked. Some of the monks were able to hide me in the locked doors that were only opened by air and made me go to sleep for 100 years, but that stopped 5 years short."

"Why are you working for the Fire Nation?" Aang asked me.

"Because you were a coward!" I shouted to him. "You left the Air Temple, leaving us defenseless! When the Fire Nation found me, they realized that I was the Avatar and the Firelord gave Commander Zhao permission to teach me the ways of the Fire Nation. I gave my life to the Fire Nation. And if Prince Zuko has to find you, then so do I."

Then I got into a battle stance.

"Let's see what you got, little brother."

I shot out some fire balls that he easily blocked. He spun his staff so he was in front of me and I knocked the staff from his hand. He jumped to the side and grabbed two fans that were on the ground. I went to attack him again when he did an air attack, sending both me and Zuko into a nearby building.

I stood up dazed and watched my brother leave with Appa, the flying bison.

"Get back to the ship!" Zuko yelled. "Don't lose sight of him!"

As we went back I saw my brother on the back of a huge serpent, known as the Unagi. He opened the beast's mouth and it spat out water, making it rain on all of us and putting out the fires in the village. I laughed as I shook myself dry, watching Zuko and his men sit on the rhino-like lizard glumly as they were soaking wet.

Once we were back at the ship, Zuko pinned me to the wall again. I glared at him.

"What is with you pinning people to the wall? Is this going to be a habit with you?"

He didn't budge.

"What was that about? We had him and you let him get away!"

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Angry Prince, I haven't seen him in a while and I was a little stale! It's not like I can't find him again!"

Then I wrenched myself free from his grasp.

"And if you ever do that again, I will personally give you another scar myself."

Then I went to my room and meditated. Just plain old meditation. I wasn't going to try and find my brother right now. I had meditated for about 3 hours before Iroh came into my room.

"It seems that you and my nephew aren't getting along very well."

I shrugged.

"He's just so impatient, I nearly burned his face off the first time he came into my room. Then when we got back to the ship after Aang flew away, he started yelling at me. I warned him that I would personally put another scar on his face if he ever pinned me to the wall again."

Iroh chuckled.

"Just give it some time, you two will learn to accept each other and be able to work together, just be patient with him."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Iroh. I needed that."

He nodded.

"Anytime. By the way, supper's ready."

We both chuckled and went to the dining hall to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Book 1: Water: Chapter 7**

"This is nice, isn't it, Naomei?" Iroh asked me.

I nodded.

"Yes, the water is just right."

We were in a hot spring that Iroh had found while we were exploring on an island we found while searching for the Avatar. I sunk down into the water until only my head was above so I could breathe. Suddenly the bamboo stalks moved and Prince Zuko came marching in.

"Uncle! What are you-!"

He saw me and blushed heavily, turning his head away. I blinked and looked down. Nothing was showing, so why was he blushing? I felt myself blushing as well as I thought of what was making him blush.

"I-It's time to go." The prince stuttered.

Iroh got up and Zuko looked away again,

"You know what, never mind, we leave in half an hour."

Then he walked away. I looked at Iroh and he shrugged. As we sat in the water, I felt myself dozing off. Then I snapped open my eyes, finding that it was already dusk.

"I guess we missed Zuko's deadline."

As I made a move to stand, I saw the earth move on the ground and entrapped me and Iroh in a rock cage. Earthbenders came out of the bushes.

"These are Fire Nation soldiers." One Earthbender told the leader.

"Not just any Fire Nation soldiers." The leader corrected.

He grinned at Iroh.

"This is the Firelord's brother. And now he, and the girl, are our prisoners."

I glared at the leader as I gripped my arms over my breasts. They tied us up, but gave us the courtesy to give us some type of clothing. Once we were on the road on their birds, Iroh asked them where they were taking us.

"To justice." The leader answered.

"Oh. But where, specifically?" Iroh asked again.

"It's a place you're quite familiar with, actually." The leader replied. "You once laid siege to it for 600 days."

"Ah, the great city of Ba Sing Sei."

"Apparently it was greater than you were."

"I admitted to my defeat. After 600 days away from home, my men were tired, I was tired."

He yawned.

"And I'm still tired."

He fell to the ground where they picked him back up, but I noticed that he left a little 'souvenir' on the ground. I looked at him and he winked. I smirked and continued the journey silently.

It was morning when I saw a blue dragon go above us. Iroh saw it too.

"What's the matter?" The Earthbender leader asked.

I looked at Iroh. They couldn't see it. I looked back up at the sky where the dragon disappeared to.

'_So, I guess my brother finally gets to meet Avatar Roku at last._'

I looked back at Iroh, it was my turn to drop something.

"It was nothing, but there is one problem." I said. "I'm getting a little cramped, would you mind if I stretched for a while?"

The leader nodded and they let me get off at the side. As I stretched, I let my whistle drop out of my hand and into the bush at the side of the mountain road, just far enough that they couldn't see it, but clear enough that another person could see it. After that I got back onto the bird and we continued on with our journey.

But no sooner did I do that that Iroh spoke up.

"These cuffs are clanking around my wrists, can you tighten them for me?"

"Me too, please." I piped up.

The Earthbender leader nodded.

"Corporal, tighten their cuffs."

As the corporal did that, Iroh breathed on the cuffs and I did the same when the other one tried to tighten mine. They yelped in pain as Iroh and I Firebended and rolled down the hill. They caught us soon enough, but that was alright, it bought us time for Zuko to come and get us.

They took us to a little area where they chained us to a huge rock.

"We have to destroy these dangerous hands."

As the leader put another huge rock over us, it was kicked away by none other than Zuko! Then he used his heal to break our chains.

"Nice form, Prince Zuko." Iroh complimented.

"You taught me well." Zuko replied.

I just grinned. This was going to be a good fight.

"Surrender yourselves." The Earthbender leader ordered. "It's 5 against 3. You're clearly out numbered."

My grin grew wider until it looked like I was grimacing.

"That's true, but you are clearly out-skilled!"

I looked at the others.

"You stay back for a sec, okay?"

Zuko tried to argue, but Iroh held him back.

"Watch what she can do."

I cracked my knuckles.

"Let's go, boys."

They shot rocks at me, but I used my Earthbending skills to knock them right back. In mere minutes they were all buried into the ground with only their heads sticking out. I smirked at them all.

"Don't underestimate the Avatar."

Their eyes widened.

"You're the Avatar?"

I nodded. Then I clenched my fist at them.

"Try to capture us again and I promise I won't let you live next time."

Then I flicked my hair at them and turned to the others where Zuko was gaping at me and Iroh was smiling. I smiled right back.

"That was fun, so should we get going again?"

Iroh nodded as we walked back to the ship where we were granted real clothes. Once my clothes were on, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

I heard the metal door open then squeak shut.

"Uh, I found this on the road when I was looking for you guys."

I turned around to see Zuko holding my whistle.

"Thank you." I said, taking it out of his open palm.

As I grabbed it, our hands touched and I felt a spark go through my body. We pulled away quickly and I could see the blush he was trying to hide. Heck, I was trying to hide mine!

"Th-Thanks again, Prince Zuko."

"Just call me Zuko." He said.

I blinked.

"Uh, okay. Thanks again, Zuko."

He smiled just slightly, like he liked the way I said his name. Then he cleared his throat and left. I shrugged and went back to meditating again. I needed to find my brother before the Solstice tomorrow and go see Roku with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Book 1: Water: Chapter 8**

I found he was going to the Crescent Island that was in Fire Nation territory and got worried. I knew that Zuko had already found out that they were headed there when he threatened a man that had seen my brother. I knew it was going to be risky, but I had a plan if they ever got caught.

Then I heard there was a blockade. I facepalmed. Great, now that had to be my father's blockade because he was the only one that knew of Zuko's banishment and of the Avatar's return, and he was protecting these waters.

"We're soo screwed."

I ran up to the deck where Zuko and Iroh were.

"Run the blockade!" Zuko shouted.

I felt like hanging myself.

"Are you crazy!?" I shouted. "That's my father's blockade! If he gets you I can't help you!"

Then I saw the fire balls. I got into an Airbending stance.

"But this I can help you with! Stand back!"

The crew did as they were told as the fire balls came down.

Most of them missed, but one got close and water came crashing down onto the boat. I quickly used Waterbending to make it go back into the ocean. Then I saw one that just went over my head.

"Shit!"

I jumped up into the air and knocked away the fire ball just in time before it hit the ship. But too late anyways, even if the ship was undamaged, we were still caught by my father's blockade. I knew he was going to question us, but I wasn't going to move at all. Not unless Zuko told me to.

That meant that I had to stay by Zuko's side the whole time... I shivered at the thought. Not like it was bad, but it still made me feel weird inside when I thought about it. But then suddenly the bigger boats stopped and they let us through. My father gave me a cold look and I gave it right back.

Once we were past I went down to my room and started to meditate, but it was different this time. I let my spirit go to where Aang was and wait for him to talk to Roku. As my spirit searched for Aang, it found him by the doors of the sanctuary, they were closed and no one could get in.

But before I could do anything, I felt myself being shaken. And my concentration was broken. I snapped my head back and blinked.

"Naomei?" A worried voice called.

I opened my eyes to look at Zuko.

"What? What's going on?"

"We're going to see the Avatar."

Once we were at the Crescent Island, Zuko ran in and we quickly came to the top where he captured the Avatar.

"The Avatar's mine!"

But as they were leaving, my brother got out of Zuko's grasp and made a run for it for the door. I followed him and we both got into the sanctuary at the last minute. The light was shining on Roku, but nothing was happening.

"What do we do now?" Aang asked.

"We wait." I answered.

As soon as the light hit Roku's eyes, everything swirled and Roku was in front of us.

"Hello, Aang and Naomei. It's good to see you. What took you so long?"

We bowed to him.

"I have something very important to tell you two. That is why when you were in the spirit world I sent my dragon to find you."

"I saw it when I was captured by Earthbenders." I said.

"Is it about that vision? The one about the comet?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Roku answered. "A hundred years ago, Firelord Sozen used that comet to start the war. He and his Firebending army harnessed that power as the deadly first strike against the other nations."

"So the comet made them stronger?" Aang asked.

"Yes. Stronger than you can even imagine."

"But that comet was a hundred years ago. What does it have to do with the war now?"

"Because the comet's coming back, Aang." I answered. "It always comes back every 100 years. Firelord Ozai will use the comet to finish the war, and all will be lost if he wins."

"Aang, Naomei, you two must defeat the Firelord before it is too late."

Then he looked directly at me.

"I want you to stay by Prince Zuko's side and watch Aang on his adventures to becoming the Avatar. I know you have mastered your powers but he must do it as well before your true power can be released."

I bowed.

"I will make sure that he does it safely, Avatar Roku."

He bowed to me as well.

"You must learn the elements by summer's end, do not forget that."

"What if I can't learn it?" Aang asked. "What if I fail?"

I put a hand on my brother's shoulder.

"You can do it, Aang. I know you can. Besides, I'll be right there watching you as well."

"The solstice is ending, we must go our separate ways for now."

"But I won't be able to come back to the temple! What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?"

"I am a part of you and your sister. If you want to talk to me again, you will find a way. There is a threat for you at the temple. I can help you, but I think it would be best if your sister helped you on this one."

Aang looked at me. I nodded. We both closed our eyes and I felt my power flow into him as we went into the Avatar State. Then the doors opened and they tried to attack us, but what they saw was not Aang, it was more like two people, but as one person, as Avatar Roku.

Then we released a huge wave of fire that knocked over everybody and melted the chains and the other side of the temple burst out. Then we started to destroy the temple using the lava that was down below. But then we let out a breath and put our hands down in front of us in a peaceful manner.

Then the smoke around us wrapped around us and Roku was gone, leaving me and my brother. Since my brother wasn't used to the Avatar state, he staggered slightly. His two friends came up to him and held his arms.

"We got your back."

Aang looked at me.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I have to go back with Zuko, that's what Roku told me. We might still be after you, but now I won't try as hard."

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you can do this, Aang. I did it in 4 years. But then again, I had time, you don't. But I'll always be there to help you on the way. If you ever need my help I want you to meditate and think of me, okay?"

He nodded. I then turned to the huge hole in the sanctuary.

"See you around, little brother."

I then jumped out of it and used my glider to go back to Zuko's ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Book 1: Water: Chapter 9**

It was only a few days later when we found my brother again. It all started when Iroh lost his Pai Sho piece.

"The Lotus Flower?" I repeated. "I don't think this market has it."

I was right, of course, but Iroh found many things. He even bought me a dress that was for formal occasions. Then we went to another ship that gave me the creeps. When we were inside, I overheard a conversation.

"We lost the water girl who was travelling with the bald monk."

Zuko caught on immediately.

"Did this monk have a arrow tattoo?"

The leader of the gang, who was a pirate, nodded and told us that they had stolen a Waterbending scroll. I folded my arms.

"Where did you get the scroll exactly?"

"From the North." The pirate answered. "I got it at the most amazing price; free."

I narrowed my eyes.

"So, you stole it, correct?"

The pirate started blubbering before getting in my face with his blade.

"Look girly, if ya want to live, you'd better learn how to shut your trap."

I snorted.

"I'm _so_ scared."

Then he really got mad and started to attack me. Zuko tried to help me, but I waved him off. As I dodged his attacks, he kept getting madder, until he started attacking blindly. That's when he got a lucky shot and gave me a gash on my face. Instead of yelping in pain like he wanted, I narrowed my eyes and growled at him.

I lost my temper. A huge fire ball appeared in my hand as I tossed it around like a basketball.

"If this slips out of my hand, things will get very messy in here."

The pirate leader backed off.

"Now..." I said, making the ball disappear. "...Where is the monk?"

It was about nightfall when I saw one of my brother's friends by the river. She was trying to learn one of the moves from the scroll. I tried to make myself hidden as we landed on shore. Once the pirates grabbed her, they tied her to the tree where Zuko tried to get information out of her.

"Go jump in the river!"

That's when he got clever.

"Try to understand, I have to capture the Avatar to regain something I've lost; my honor. Maybe if you help me, I can restore something you lost."

He held up a necklace by her neck.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean. Tell me where he is."

"No!"

"Enough of this garbage!" The leader pirate said. "You promised us a scroll."

Zuko looked over to me and I nodded. I stood beside him and pulled out the scroll, lighting a fire in my hand. I grinned evilly as they stared at me scared.

"I wonder how much money this is worth." Zuko grinned.

I put the fire closer and they gasped.

"Apparently a lot." I said to him.

"Now you help me find what I want, and you get this back and everyone goes home happy. Now search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

"Fine." The pirate leader agreed.

It was about morning when the pirates came back with Aang and the girl's brother.

"Good." Zuko grinned.

"I'm sorry, Aang, this is all my fault!" The girl apologized.

"No, Katara, it isn't." Aang said.

"Actually, it kinda is." Iroh said.

Zuko stepped up to the pirates a bit.

"Give me the boy."

"Give us the scroll."

"You're going to give him the Avatar, for the scroll?" Katara's brother asked.

"Don't listen to him!" Zuko ordered. "He's trying to turn us against each other."

"This kid's the Avatar?" The pirate leader asked, ignoring Zuko.

"Sure is." Katara's brother said. "And I bet he can catch a lot more on the black market than a piece of scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!"

"Yeah, Sokka, better shut your mouth." Aang warned.

"I'm just saying, it's bad business sense. Just imagine what the Firelord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life."

"Keep the scroll." The pirate leader told Zuko.

"We could get a hundred for the reward we get for the kid."

Zuko started to say something when I stopped him. I had an idea.

"You could get 200 more if you had me in the pile."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean?" One pirate asked. "You can't be worth as much as the kid, you're not the Avatar!"

"Oh really?"

I cracked my knuckles and started humming a tune. First I threw a fire ball, then a huge rock, then and air ball and then used some water from the river and threw it at them as well. They all dodged it, of course, but they were all scared after. I held my hands out.

"Well?" I asked. "Aren't you going to capture me?"

They quickly put bonds on me and started to walk back to the ships. I smirked.

"Suckers."

They heard me and stopped. I waved at them. They blinked.

"Oh? I guess I should have said something earlier. I got out of your bonds and stole your stuff."

They blinked again and started to pat around themselves.

"Looking for these?" I asked, holding their smoke bombs and weapons.

I twirled a sword in my hand.

"I wonder..."

I threw it and it just grazed a pirate's head. Then I dropped all of the weapons and attacked them again, knocking them all out except the leader. As we fought, I spotted my brother doing Waterbending with Katara to move the ship out into the water. I grinned and continued fighting with the leader.

That's when Iroh stopped us.

"Are you two so busy fighting that you can't see your own ship set sail?"

I blinked.

"Huh?"

I looked at the water where Aang and the others were on the pirates' ship.

"Darn, now we can't get it, oh well."

I punched the leader in the face, sending him to the ground holding his nose.

"You'd better go catch your ship before it..."

Then I saw the pirates in our ship.

"Hey!"

I started to run after the ships as well with Iroh and Zuko at my heels. That's when I saw the waterfall. Aang and Katara had slowed it down, but our ship crashed into them and they went over the waterfall.

"No!"

But seconds later, I saw them flying on Appa.

I sighed in relief.

"My boat!" Zuko shouted.

I looked at Iroh who was panting. Then he stood up straight.

"You're going to get a kick out of this, Prince Zuko. The tile was in my sleeve the whole time!"

I laughed as well, but Zuko grabbed the tile out of his hand. Before he threw it, though, I quickly grabbed his arm and took the tile out of his hand.

"Go throw a stick or something." I told him. "If you want we can practice Firebending later and you can burn down some trees."

Zuko looked at me and I smiled a bit, hoping he would understand and just let us leave. To my surprise, he smiled back and nodded. We left and headed back for the ocean where our ship was and set sail to find my brother again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Book 1: Water: Chapter 12**

I was on the deck, watching the birds fly in the clear blue sky. Iroh sniffed the air.

"There's a storm coming." He said. "A big one."

"What do you mean, uncle?" Zuko asked. "The sky's beautiful, not a cloud in sight."

"The storm's coming from the North." Iroh said. "We should alter course and head Southeast."

"You know the Avatar's heading North! We go North!"

"What about the crew?"

"The crew isn't important!"

Just then, one of the Lieutenants came up from under the ship and heard what Zuko said. Zuko went up to him.

"The Avatar is more important than the crew."

Then he stomped off into the ship.

"He doesn't mean that." Iroh said. "He's just a little high strung."

A while later, we saw the storm heading right for us. Zuko came up onto the deck to look at it. The Lieutenant that he had talked to earlier smirked at him.

"Well, it looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all."

"Lucky guess." Iroh said, sensing that a fight was going to break out.

I did too.

"Lieutenant." Zuko called, turning around and going right up to him. "You better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you."

Then he walked away from him.

"What do you know about respect?" The Lieutenant mocked.

Zuko stopped. I ground my teeth. If this guy was going to talk anymore, he wouldn't have a tongue for long.

"They way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle, shows that you know nothing of respect."

Iroh was looking worried now. He knew that Zuko was going to snap at any moment. I narrowed my eyes. I think I was a little closer to my breaking point than Zuko.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?"

That's it. I grabbed the Lieutenant by the collar and threw him to the ground, pinning him there.

"Listen, if you knew what was good for you, you would keep your mouth shut. If you hate him so much, punch your pillow and think it's him. Write it down on a piece of paper and rip it up. But if you _ever _talk to him like that again I'll throw you to the sharks, got it?"

I backed up my threat by tightening my grip on his collar. He gulped and nodded once. After that I let him go and left the deck, slamming the iron door behind me. Later that night, I heard the Lieutenant talk about Zuko again. I was about to go down there and throw him into the fire that he and his buddies were sitting by when Iroh put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you really want to know?"

The crew stood up.

"General Iroh! We were just-"

Iroh held up a hand.

"It's okay. May we join you?"

The crew looked at me worriedly and I narrowed my eyes. They nodded fearfully. We sat down beside them.

"Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much."

Then he started to explain how Zuko had talked in a battle meeting. As he was talking, I could understand why he had talked out of line. Using fresh recruits as bait was horrible! The warriors did love the nation, it was like they were betraying them.

"Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out. And there were dire consequences. After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Firelord became very angry with him. He said that the challenge with the general was an act of complete disrespect. And there was only one way to resolve this."

"An Agni Kai." The Lieutenant said sadly. "A Fire Duel." "That's right." Iroh said. "He looked upon the old general that he had insulted and said that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent he was surprised to see that it was not the general. Zuko has spoken out at the general's plan, but doing so in the Firelord's War Room, it was the Firelord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father. When Zuko found that it was his own father that had to duel him, he begged for mercy."

He explained what was said, and I knew what the Firelord had meant.

"I looked away." Iroh said in shame.

"I always thought Prince Zuko was in a training accident." The Lieutenant said, feeling sorry for what had happened to the Prince.

"It was no accident." Iroh assured. "After the duel, the Firelord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return to his honor."

"So that's why he's so obsessed." The Lieutenant said. "Capturing the Avatar is his only chance he has of things returning to normal." "Things will never return to normal." Iroh promised. "But the important thing is that the Avatar gave Zuko hope."

Iroh looked at me hard. But before I could say something, I heard something that sounded like a huge explosion. We all ran out to the deck where the storm was becoming dangerous.

"Where were we hit?!" Zuko yelled.

"I don't know!" The Lieutenant yelled back.

I looked up and saw the helmsmen hanging onto a bar.

"The helmsmen!"

Zuko wasted no time climbing up the ladder with the Lieutenant right behind him. As the man fell, Zuko caught him and handed him to the Lieutenant. I saw the thankful smile the crewman had and Zuko gave one right back. Then when they were back down, I saw my brother riding on Appa.

"The Avatar!" Zuko shouted.

"What do you want us to do?" The Lieutenant asked.

I could feel Zuko look at me.

"Let him go."

I looked at Zuko. Was he nuts? I thought he was going to do anything to get him back.

"Let's get this ship to safety."

"We must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh said.

We waited until everything was calm. Once it was, Zuko turned to Iroh.

"Uncle, I'm sorry,"

Iroh smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your apology is accepted."

He turned and that's when I saw Appa come out of the water and up into the sky. I thought I was going to faint. Aang had fallen into the water again! But now he was out, and that was all that mattered to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Book 1: Water: Chapter 13**

Once we were out of the storm, I went down to Zuko's room. I needed some answers, and there was something I wanted to tell him. I knocked on his door.

"Come in."

I opened it then closed it, leaning on the metal.

"Zuko? May I talk to you?"

Zuko looked at me from where he was sitting. It appeared to me that he was working on being peaceful.

"What is it?" He asked.

I rubbed the back of my ankle. This was going to be hard.

"You can sit down you know, you don't need my permission."

I blinked. He motioned to the pillow beside him. I blushed slightly in embarrassment and sat down. He turned to me.

"Now, what is it?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Not go after my brother?"

"I saw the look on your face. You looked terrified. I thought it would be better to get him if we all weren't in danger."

I blinked. I didn't know that I looked that scared, but why would Zuko care that I was terrified?

"I even saw the way you looked when he came out of the water."

Zuko looked away.

"I was a bit scared myself."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you were going to faint and get sick, but you didn't so I guess it's alright now."

I bit my lip.

"Iroh told me and the crew how you got your scar."

I clenched my hands together.

"That was horrible how you had to face your father. But now I guess you can regain your honor now."

"What do you mean?"

"You can take me to the Firelord. I am the Avatar too, you know."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because... Because my father already knows that you're working for the Fire Nation, why should he arrest you?"

"Just say I betrayed the Fire Nation by destroying a ship or something."

Zuko gripped my arms, getting a little too close to my face.

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

He looked away.

"I don't want to see you get taken away..."

I blinked.

"Zuko?"

He looked back at me.

"I don't know why, but I just can't see you do that. I don't want you to do that for me. I want you to stay here... with me..."

I blinked again.

"Zuko..." I said in a soft voice.

I reached out a hand and touched his scar. It still felt raw and warm to the touch. Zuko put his hand on mine and closed his eyes, leaning into my hand. Then he opened his eyes slightly.

"Naomei..."

I loved the way he said my name...

"What is it, Zuko?"

"Would you hate me if I did something stupid right now?"

I smiled slightly.

"No mater what you do, I will never hate you."

He reached out his hand slowly and cupped my chin, pulling it up slightly. I don't know why, but my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest. When his lips touched mine, I swear it did. His lips were soft, unlike the rest of him; hard and calloused. When he pulled away, I felt myself pull against his shirt and our lips came together again.

Then there was a knock on the door and we shot apart. We straightened ourselves out before he opened the door to find Fire Nation Soldiers that were not a part of our crew.

"What do you want?" Zuko growled.

"The hunt for the Avatar has become a top priority, anyone who has information must report to Admiral Zhao."

I raised my eyebrows.

"My father has been promoted?"

The soldiers looked at me.

"You're Admiral Zhao's daughter?"

I nodded, getting a little confused now.

"Why?"

"Nothing, it just surprised us to see you on the sea and not getting married."

Zuko's eyes widened and so did mine. Then they narrowed in anger.

"Get of his ship. _Now_."

"Y-Yes Miss Naomei!"

They quickly fled my sight and I sighed.

"I'm in shit now, aren't I?"

"You were supposed to get married?" Zuko asked, sounding only a little bit mad.

"Yeah, Zhao wanted me to get married to a noble and raise a great family that would live in a new Fire Nation. That was another reason I quickly agreed to come with you. The guy he wanted me to marry was... weird. He was way too sweet, and just between you and me, he was pretty wimpy."

We both laughed. I looked at Zuko.

"You got any steam you need to let go? I do."

He nodded.

"Let's go practice."

We were practicing for about an hour when Iroh came up.

"Is everything okay?" He asked us both. "It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

"I don't care what they do." Zuko snapped, sounding very angry.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao."

"How, uncle? With Zhao's vast resources, it's just a matter of time before he finds the Avatar."

He looked towards the sea.

"My honor. My throne, my country. I'm about to lose them all."

I put a hand on Zuko's shoulder and he looked at me.

"Did you forget that you still have me and Iroh? And besides, I can find my brother way before they can, remember?"

Zuko smiled. I really like it when he smiles, he should do it more often.

"I'll always be here by your side, remember that."

He nodded.

"Thank you, Naomei."

I sat on the deck and closed my eyes, but as soon as that happened, I saw my brother's spirit in front of me.

"Naomei! I need you help! I was captured by the Fire Nation!"

I gasped.

"Zhao caught you didn't he? Don't worry, big brother, I know exactly where you are."

Aang then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You called me 'big brother', you haven't done that in a long time, Naomei."

I looked away.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment, but don't worry, Aang, I'm coming to get you."

I snapped open my eyes and looked at Zuko. But before I said anything, I made sure that no one was there.

"Zuko, Aang's been captured by Zhao, and I know where he is."

Zuko nodded.

"We go tonight."

When I got to where my father was staying at, it was about midnight. I went into the tall building and asked a guard where Admiral Zhao was. He told me that he was talking to the soldiers outside and I went to the balcony where he was. My father saw me and smiled.

"I want to show you all, my daughter Naomei! She was only 12 when I took her in. You all have heard stories about her. She could be the greatest Firebender in all the Fire Nation! Now she will be your leader in the battle of Ba Sing Sei!"

I blinked.

"What?"

He turned to me.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh on you before. I want to make it up to you by giving you leadership of these men."

I bowed.

"I would love to, but I must refuse. All I want is revenge on the Avatar."

My father grinned evilly.

"Well, I have him here if you want."

I looked at him with surprise.

"Really?" He nodded.

"I'll get a guard to escort you down."

I nodded and a guard came up to me and lead me down to one of the lower levels. Once we were there, we saw some of the guards hanging on the ceiling on chains and I took that as my cue. I grabbed my escort's arm and twisted it before grabbing another chain and tying it around him and let him hang with the others.

Then I gagged him, making one of my famous knots that not even my father could untie. I ran to the huge door that was on my left and saw it open where I saw someone with a blue mask on. He beckoned me and I nodded. Aang saw me and he jumped on me.

"Naomei! You're here!"

I nodded.

"I couldn't leave my little brother, I told you I'd come save you."

"But who's that?" Aang asked pointing to the masked man. "He's a friend of mine." I said.

"Oh, okay."

As we left the building I saw the rope and we ran for it, but as Aang was climbing, the siren came on and a guard cut the rope.

"Crap!"

I turned to the masked man.

"Plan B! And quick!"

He nodded and as we ran towards the door, the man grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against his body with his sword at my throat. I pretended to struggle as the guards hesitated in attacking. Zhao came down in front of us. The sword at my throat poked at my skin, but didn't break it.

It was if as he was saying 'If you don't let us go, I'll kill her'. I looked at my father fearfully and pleadingly.

'_Please take the bait, please take the bait..._'

"Open the gate." Zhao ordered.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" A higher ranked officer asked him.

"Let them out, now!"

The gates opened and we walked backwards with Aang sticking close to me. We walked backwards over the bridge with the masked man looking back a few times. I kept my eye on the prison. Suddenly an arrow whizzed by me and struck the masked man, sending him flying and knocking him out.

I saw that the mask had moved ever so slightly, but it was enough. I saw Aang look at the man and he used Airbending to make a cover. He then went back to the guy and pulled off the mask, when he saw the face he gasped and tried to run. I grabbed his arm.

"Aang! We can't leave him! We have to get him to safety!"

He looked at me like I was crazy, but nodded.

It was about morning when Zuko woke up. He looked around and spotted me and Aang.

"You know what the worst part is about being born over 100 years ago is?" Aang asked. "I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I always used to hang out with my friend Kouzon."

He smiled.

"The two of us, we used to get into so much trouble together."

I chuckled.

"Yeah, and I had to bail my big brother and his friend out of trouble all the time."

Then we both became sad.

"He was one of the best friends I ever had."

"Yeah, and he was from the Fire Nation." I added.

"Yep, just like you." Aang said, turning to Zuko.

"If we knew each other back then, do you think we could've been friends too?"

I looked at Aang.

"You should go now, I'll see you soon, little brother."

Aang nodded and jumped into the trees and jumped away from our sights. I turned to Zuko but he looked away and got up.

"Let's head back to the ship." I nodded and once we got back, Iroh spotted us immediately.

"Where were you, Prince Zuko and Naomei? You missed Music Night! The Lieutenant sang a stirring love song."

"I'm going to bed." Zuko said. "No disturbances."

I sighed and sat down with Iroh, looking at the ruby monkey he bought from the pirates. Iroh looked at me.

"You look very tired, are you alright?"

I nodded. Then I started humming my tune again.

"What is that song you are humming, Miss Naomei?"

I looked up at Iroh.

"It's a song that my mother sung to me when I was little. She told me that it was passed down from mother to daughter for many generations. I hum it when I'm bending, it helps me concentrate."

He nodded.

"Maybe you should sing it to the crew sometime."

I smiled slightly.

"Maybe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Book 1: Water: Chapter 15**

I was sleeping when something powerful rocked the boat. I woke up and ran up to the deck when I saw a girl on something that looked like a badger and a mole put together. The animal had tore a whole in the ship and there was a man from the Earth Kingdom lying on the deck, paralysed.

I immediately knew who the person was, and when the animal saw me- well more like smelt me- he growled. I narrowed my eyes.

"You."

The girl grinned at me.

"Long time no see, Naomei."

"I see you found your bounty, June. Are you going to kick a huge guy's ass in arm wrestling tonight as well?"

"You know it."

We sat there for a minute, tension high in the air. Then we laughed and her Shirshu nuzzled my cheek. I giggled.

"Long time no see, boy."

I rubbed his muzzle and Zuko looked at me, totally confused. I turned to Zuko.

"Zuko, this is June. June, this is Zuko."

They nodded to each other.

"June's a bounty hunter who I knew about 3 years ago. I did some travelling with her and gained good money."

I looked back at June.

"You know, I think I have another job for you."

June perked up at this.

"What is it?" "We'll meet tonight once you cash in your bounty."

June grinned.

"Okay then, see you tonight, Capri."

Then she was gone off the ship with her Shirshu. I blinked. I hadn't been called that in so long.

"Capri?" Zuko repeated me.

I waved him off.

"Nothing, just an old nickname she gave me."

"Oh."

Later that night I met her outside a hangout she went to and showed her a necklace.

"We need you to find someone."

"What happened? Angry boy's girlfriend run off on him?"

I sniggered.

"It's not the girl we're looking for, but the bald monk that's travelling with her."

"Whatever you say."

"If you find them, Zuko will consider the damage to his ship payed for."

June scoffed and turned to the Shirshu.

"Forget it."

"We'll pay your weight in gold." Iroh said, gaining her attention.

June went up to him and poked his gut, grinning.

"Make it your weight and we have a deal."

Iroh chuckled.

"You got it!"

June turned back to me.

"Get on."

We did as she told and she held the necklace out at the Shirshu. He quickly found the scent and we headed off. We made a few stops when we found people, but we never stayed long because the Avatar was never there. But soon, though, we found out where he was, or at least where Katara was.

"So this is your girlfriend." June said. "No wonder she left you, she's way to pretty for you."

Zuko jumped off, ignoring June.

"Where is he? Where's the Avatar?"

"We split up." Sokka said, getting in front of Katara. "He's long gone by now."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko asked rhetorically.

Sokka grinned a bit.

"Pretty stupid. Run!"

Sokka grabbed his sister's hand and they tried to run away, but the Shirshu used his whip-like tongue to paralyze them.

"What do we do now?" Zuko asked.

June clicked her tongue and the Shirshu walked up to the two siblings.

"It's seeking a different scent, something that the Avatar held."

A piece of paper fell out of Sokka's pack and the Shirshu smelt it. That was his new scent. We went back to the Abby where the Shirshu went in a circle.

"What's it doing?" Zuko asked, sounding irritated. "It's just going in a circle."

I looked up and saw my brother with his glider coming down on us. The Shirshu tried to hit him, but since he had to go on his hind legs, he fell on his side. I jumped out just in time and hid behind a jar of perfume. I didn't want to fight; there was no point. As I watched I saw a sister in the Abby give the siblings a perfume to help them get their senses back.

"That thing sees with it's nose." Sokka said. "So let's give him something to smell."

"Perfume?" The sister offered.

"Perfect."

They got together at least six jars and dumped them out where Katara used Waterbending to soak the Shirshu, June, Iroh and Zuko.

The Shirshu freaked out because he couldn't see anything and lashed out his tongue. I acted quickly and caught the flick of the tongue when it went after Zuko.

"Naomei!"

Zuko caught me before I fell to the ground and saw Iroh catch June when she got caught by the Shirshu.

Then the Shirshu ran away.

"Damn it." I cursed. "I can't move at all!"

"Here, let me help."

Zuko picked me up and put me on his back, like he was giving me a piggyback ride. I saw Aang and the others get away, but I didn't care. I sighed against Zuko's back. Things were going so wrong in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Book 1: Water: Chapter 18**

It was about 2 days later that my father came onto Zuko's ship. Iroh had come into Zuko's room where I was still resting from the paralyzing sting. I looked at my father.

"What do you want?"

"I've hired your crew for an expedition."

"You what?!" Zuko shouted.

"I'm afraid so." Iroh said. "He's taking everyone, even the cook."

"I'm sorry you won't be there when I capture the Avatar." Zhao said, not sounding sorry at all. "But I can't have you getting in my way again."

Zuko took a step towards Zhao, but Iroh stopped him. Zhao turned to look at the swords on Zuko's wall and I could tell he knew exactly where he saw them. He took one off the wall.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broad swords, Prince Zuko."

"I'm not." Zuko assured. "They're just decorative antiques."

"Do you know of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked. "Just rumors." Iroh answered. "I don't think he's real."

"He's real alright. He's a criminal. An enemy of the Fire Nation."

He handed the sword to Iroh.

"I have a feeling justice will catch up to him soon."

Zhao left, but stood for a second.

"General Iroh, my offer to join my expedition still stands if you change your mind."

Then he shut the door. That night, I heard Iroh leave the ship and decided to walk around. I really needed to move. As I walked around, I had a sinking feeling that something just wasn't right. That's when I heard the sizzle of a lighter rope catching on fire.

"Shit!"

I ran and saw that Zuko had gotten out of his room as well. Just as I ran towards him, everything exploded. I felt the fire behind me as I tackled Zuko and we crashed outside the glass and into the water. After that I felt nothing and slipped into darkness.

When I woke up, I found that I was in another ship. I knew it well, too. It was my father's ship. I tried to get up, but winced. My whole back felt like it was on fire.

"Be careful, Miss Naomei. Do not irritate your wounds further."

I looked around and saw Iroh sitting in a chair.

"Iroh! What are you doing here? Is Zuko okay? Where is he?"

"He is fine. He's acting like a soldier on the ship. He is very worried about you, but I told him that he could not see you until we got to the Northern Water Tribe."

"We're going to the Northern Water Tribe? Why?"

"The Avatar is there."

I slapped my forehead. Of course. He was learning how to Waterbend. Katara was probably going to be learning as well. But then again, my old Master Pakku was strict on old customs. But if Katara was stubborn enough he would probably teach her as well.

"Your father wants you to be there when we attack the tribe."

I looked away.

"I can't. I trained here long ago. I don't want to betray Master Pakku."

Iroh nodded.

"Then you can sneak your way into the Tribe with Zuko. You should help the Water Tribe defeat your father's army."

I nodded.

"I should see how much my little brother has learned in Waterbending."

I tried to get up again, but nearly yelped in pain. Iroh came to my side.

"I will come for you when it is time to go. You must rest."

He then grabbed a jar and opened the lid, coating his hands in a white substance.

"Let me rub this on your back, it will help you heal."

I lifted up my shirt a bit so he could see my back.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"Not as bad as it was when Zuko pulled you out of the water."

I looked at the ground.

"Not like another scar will hurt."

"Another?" Iroh repeated.

"When I first came to the Fire Nation, I was scared and full of spite for the Firelord. I had talked out of line in front of him. I saw him smirk, like he was amused. He even said so himself. But, I had to be punished."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Book 1: Water: Chapter 19-20**

I put a hand on my chest, remembering how it felt.

"After that, I just gave my life to the Fire Nation. I didn't want to protect it because I liked it. I _had _to protect it because I was _afraid _of it. So I was isolated from the world for 5 years. Only going out to learn how to bend the other elements so I would be more useful in attacking other nations. And I also learned how to use my Avatar State more wisely."

Iroh stopped putting the lotion on me and returned to my side, looking sad.

"I'm very sorry. I guess that was why you wanted to turn yourself in for Zuko."

I bit my lip. But before I could say anymore, a guard came in.

"Zuko!" Iroh hissed. "I told you not to come here!"

The guard took off his mask and I saw a few cuts and burns on his face, even a purple spot under his eye.

"Zuko!" I cried. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Are you okay?" He asked, coming to my side.

"I'm fine. But what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. I had to see that you were alright."

I blushed and saw Iroh slip out, but not before he gave me a knowing smile.

I looked back at Zuko and he hugged me tightly.

"Zuko?"

Zuko sighed in relief on my shoulder, making me shiver slightly.

"I never felt like this before, but when I saw you get burned like that and was passed out, I thought my whole world had shattered. I thought everything was now totally taken away from me. But when uncle said that you were still breathing, I felt slightly embarrassed when I had thought that way. But I was relieved as well."

I felt like crying. Zuko was being mushy! I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm fine now."

Suddenly Iroh came back in.

"The boats have stopped until daybreak because the Waterbenders will be more powerful at night. You have to leave now."

Zuko looked back at me.

"Are you strong enough to walk?"

I sat up, happy that I could do it without feeling pain. Then I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"I feel fine now. Let's go."

Once we got to a small boat, I looked over at Zuko and Iroh.

"I have to swim to the gate and climb up there. You will have to find another way inside. Be careful."

I turned to leave, but Zuko grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Wait."

I looked at him.

"_You _be careful, I don't want to lose you again."

I smiled.

"You wont. I'll be back by your side before you know it."

Then I jumped into the water and made my way for the gate.

I climbed the ice walls using the little grooves that were in them and made my way up to the towers. One guard saw me and recognized me immediately.

"Miss Naomei! We're so glad you're here!"

I nodded.

"Do you know where Aang is?"

"The arrow kid? Sure, he's with Princess Yue. I think they went to the pond where the coy fish are."

I thanked him and went on my way. I noticed my brother going into a small door and jumped down to land behind him.

"Hey, lil' bro, what's up?"

"Naomei! You're here!"

I nodded.

"I'm here to help you guys."

"We're going to contact the Moon and Ocean Spirits to see if they can help us." A girl with white hair said.

I turned and bowed to her.

"It is nice to see you again, Princess Yue."

She bowed to me.

"It is nice to see you as well, Naomei."

"Let's go already!" Aang complained.

Once we got through the door, we saw a huge pond with a waterfall. And grass!

Me and Aang laughed and ran towards the middle of the place where the grass was.

"I'd never thought I'd miss grass this much!" Aang cheered as he laid on it.

I nodded and laid down with him.

"It's so warm here." Katara said, taking off her over coat. "How is that possible?"

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our world." Yue answered.

"You're right, Yue." Aang agreed, going to a spot which was in front of a bush of flowers.

"I can feel... something. It's so... tranquil."

I nodded and we sat down into meditating positions, putting our fists together where our arrow tattoos on our hands were showing and closed our eyes.

"Why are they sitting like that?" Yue asked after a while. "They're meditating, trying to cross over into the Spirit World." Katara explained. "It takes all their concentration."

"Is there any way we can help?"

"How about some quiet?" My brother snapped. "Come on guys, I can hear every word you're saying!"

I opened my eyes and put a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Look at the fish, Aang, it might help."

We both did and as I watched them swim around in a circle together, they molded into the Yin-Yang symbol. That's when I felt myself get pulled into the Spirit World along with Aang. Once we were there, we were in what looked like a swamp. We heard someone 'um'ing and went to the person, who looked like a monkey.

"Excuse me." Aang called. "We're looking for the Ocean and Moon Spirits."

"Go away." He snapped.

Then he opened his eyes.

"You're still here?"

Then he looked a little afraid and a little blue light floated by.

"Maybe that will help you, go chase it."

We did and when Aang caught it, the branch that we were standing on shriveled and we dropped into the water where the little light floated away.

"Hey, wait! Come back!"

Suddenly, Roku's appearance appeared on the water.

"Hello, Aang and Naomei." He greeted.

"Roku, the Water Tribe is under attack." Aang informed.

"We need to find the Ocean and the Moon spirits." I added.

Roku then appeared in front of us.

"The Ocean and the Moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over from the Spirit World to the Mortal World very near the beginning. There is only one spirit I know of who is old enough to remember."

"Who?" We asked.

"The spirit's name is Ko. But he is very dangerous. They call him the Face Stealer. When you speak with him, you must be very careful and show no emotion at all. Not the slightest expression, or he will steal your face."

We both nodded. I was actually scared, but I followed Aang to the place where Roku told us Ko was living at. Once we got there, we were really scared. Suddenly we heard the chittering of a monkey and jumped a bit.

"Whew. You're just a curly-tailed Blue Nose."

The monkey turned and we saw that it had no face. I nearly grabbed Aang to tell him for us to just leave, but then I realized that there were other things that were more important than being scared. We looked at each other and repeated the words that Roku told us.

"Show no fear. Show no emotion."

Then we walked into the cave. As we walked down the long stairway, we kept calling for Ko. Then I felt like someone was watching us. We stopped and suddenly a weird creature was in front of us.

"Welcome." He greeted.

We both looked at him boredly, showing no emotion.

"Thank you." We bowed.

"My, my. My old friend, the Avatar. Now as two people. It's been a long time."

"You know us?" Aang asked.

"How could I forget you? One of your previous incarnations tried to slay me 900 years ago."

"We didn't know that." I said, still not using any emotion.

"Why did he- or we- try to kill you?" Aang asked.

Ko switched faces to a girl. "Oh, something about stealing the face of someone you loved." Then he changed his face to a baboon and laughed.

"Of course that's all behind us. Why should I hold a grudge against you for a previous life? After all you're a different person now. Or should I say, persons? You've come to me with new faces."

Then he changed his face to an owl's.

"It's been a long time since I've added a child's face to my collection. So, how may I help you?"

"We need to find the moon and the ocean." Aang explained. "Their spirit names are twee and ah, pushed and pulled. That has been the relationship for all time." Ko replied poetically.

"Please, help us find them." I begged. "An entire culture can be destroyed if we don't get their help."

"Oh, you think you need their help. Actually it's quite the other way around."

Ko was then suddenly in our face with a new one.

"Someone is trying to kill them!"

Aang and I were still calm.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. "How can I find them and protect them?"

Ko switched his face again.

"You've already met them, actually. Twee and ah, the moon and ocean have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other. Push and pull. Life and death. Good and evil. Ying and Yang."

Aang's face lit up.

"The coy fish!"

Ko suddenly turned back, but Aang was back in his unemotional state.

"We must be going now."

Ko changed his face again.

"We'll meet again."

We ran out of the tree and went towards water, where Roku's reflection stared back at us.

"The spirits are in trouble!" Aang told him. "We need to get back to the physical world!"

"A friend is here, to guide you back." He told us.

Then his reflection turned into a panda and we turned around.

"Hayba!"

We jumped on and the giant panda ran all the way back to where we first arrived in the spirit world.

"This is where we came in." Aang said, jumping down straight after me.

"But how do we get back?"

Hayba stood on his hind legs and blew on us where a strange light covered us and we were transported back to the physical world.

I opened my eyes and gasped at Aang. He was still a spirit!

"Aw, geez!"

"What?! What happened to my body?"

"Zuko must have gotten here and taken your body somewhere else!"

"How do I get to it?"

Suddenly a light covered us and we zoomed out of the place where we first transported to the spirit world. When I opened my eyes again, I saw that we were in a cave, and that Aang was tied up.

"Welcome back." Zuko greeted coldly.

"Good to be back." Aang said just as coldly.

Then he sucked in a breath and pushed Zuko up against a wall and shot himself out of the cave and started to crawl. But Zuko caught him.

"That won't be enough to escape."

Then I saw Appa in the sky.

"Appa!"

The giant bison landed and Katara jumped down. Zuko got in a fighting stance.

"Here for a rematch?"

"Trust me, Zuko, it won't be much of a match."

She put him high in the air in ice and threw him back down where he passed out. Sokka cut Aang out of his bonds.

"Hey! This is some quality rope!"

"We need to get back to the oasis!" Aang said. "The spirits are in trouble!"

He ran to Appa and I quickly followed behind him. Katara stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, I'm going to help my brother?" I answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Then I grabbed Zuko.

"And he's coming with us."

I jumped onto Appa and held Zuko's head in my lap. Suddenly everything went red and I felt faint. Princess Yue held her head.

"Are you ok?" Sokka asked.

"I feel faint." She answered.

"I feel it too." Aang said.

"So do I." I added.

"The Moon Spirit is in trouble."

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life." Yue explained.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"When I was born, I was very sick. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep. My eyes were closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father that I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, under the full moon, he brought me to the oasis in the pond. My dark hair turned white and I began to cry. They knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."

Once we landed at the oasis, I saw who had captured the moon spirit.

"Zhao." I said icily.

He smirked at me.

"Naomei."

I heard my brother and his friends pull up behind me in a battle stance.

"No." I said. "This is between me and my father."

Aang blinked at me.

"Father?"

"Zhao was the one that saved me from the temple and taught me Firebending. Now I guess now's the time to pay him back." "Don't even bother."

He held up a bag and a fist.

"Don't!" Aang said.

"It's my destiny." Zhao shot back. "To destroy the moon and the Water Tribe."

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe." Aang reminded.

"It will hurt everyone, including you." I finished. "Without the moon everything will fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world!"

"She is right, Zhao." A familiar voice agreed.

Zhao turned to the man.

"General Iroh. Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I am no traitor, Zhao." Iroh said. "The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance."

Then he got in a fighting stance.

"Whatever you do to that spirit, I will unleash on you ten fold! Let it go, now!"

Zhao seemed to obey and knelt to the pond and set the fish back. But no sooner did he do that, he killed it with Firebending. Then the moon disappeared and Iroh attacked Zhao and his men. Zhao had seemed to disappear once Iroh was done with his men. We all went to the pond and Iroh picked up the dead fish.

"It's over." Yue said sadly.

"No." Aang and I said, both of us were in the Avatar State. "It's not over."

We went into the pond and started to communicate with the ocean fish. Then the water started to glow and both of us were in a bubble in the middle of a giant fish monster. Washing away all the fire nation soldiers, we made out way to the ocean itself. Once we reached it, we started to destroy the Fire Nation ships.

Once the rest were out of sight, we saw that the moon was back, and wax put back onto the wall of the Water Tribe. I helped Aang stay on his feet and saw Zuko fighting with Zhao. Then I saw the power of the Ocean Spirit cover Zhao and pull him towards the water.

Zuko tried to reach him, but Zhao seemed to refuse and was pulled under. I looked at Aang. "I need to go. I'll see you later." He nodded. When I saw Iroh on a little ship, I jumped down and Zuko jumped down with me. Once we reached the ocean, Iroh was the one who broke the ice.

"I am surprised that you are not chasing the Avatar."

"I'm tired." Zuko said, laying down on the floor.

"Then you should rest. A man needs his rest."

I just sat at the edge looking up at the sky. Iroh stood beside me.

"How are you, Naomei?"

"I am actually a little sad." I admitted. "Zhao died because he wanted to. I guess he saw that he couldn't defeat the spirits after all." "No man is immortal." Iroh said.

"Neither are spirits, Iroh." I added sadly. "Neither are spirits."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Book 2: Earth: Chapter 1**

I was sleeping in the inn that saved us from the freezing water when I woke up to a very bad feeling. I got up and walked over to the opposite building where I could see Zuko and Iroh. When I entered the doorway, what I saw made my skin crawl.

"Princess Azula." I greeted, making it an almost hiss.

"Avatar Naomei." She greeted back in a much calmer and colder manner than mine.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko demanded.

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions." Azula answered him.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Well in this case I don't think you deserve a 'pleasant' hello."

"Oh, be quiet. You know you can't win a fight against me." "Neither can you."

She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to us, obviously ignoring me.

"I've come to deliver a message from home; father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to over throw him. Treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Father regrets your banishment, he wants you home."

We all sat quiet for a moment.

"Did you hear me? You should be happy, excited, grateful! I just gave you great news."

"I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment-"

"Don't interrupt, Uncle!"

She looked at Zuko.

"I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger, I didn't have to come all this way!"

"Father regrets?" Zuko repeated. "He wants me back?"

"I can see you need time to take this in. I come back to call on you tomorrow."

Then she left.

That night, Zuko was in a buzz. He was super happy that he was able to go home. But I wasn't too sure, and neither was Iroh.

"I have never known my brother to regret anything." Iroh pointed out.

"Didn't you listen to Azula?" Zuko asked. "Father's finally realized how important family is to him. He cares about me."

"We care about you!" Iroh said. "And if Ozai wants you back, well, it might not be for the reasons you think."

"You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything!"

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things aren't always as they seem."

Zuko turned on him.

"I think you're exactly as you seem. You're a lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother!"

I slapped and glared at the ex-prince.

"How could you?! He's your uncle! He's been with you for every step of the way! Where was your father? In his safe throne room where he never gave a crap about you! And me? I didn't have to go with you, but I did. And it wasn't just because of you finding my brother. I wanted to help you get your throne back, I even suggested to be used as your ticket home! And what do we both get? You being a whining brat! You need to apologize to Iroh, and until you do I'm not talking to you anymore! Good-night!"

I stormed out of the room, leaving a surprised prince and a troubled uncle.

That morning, I slipped out and went to Azula's ship. When the guards saw me, they got into battle stances. I did as well but there was a shout.

"Stand down. I want to hear what she wants."

Azula came down to greet me and I got right to the point.

"I know what your plan is. And I came here to give myself up. Tell your father that Zuko had just captured the Avatar when you had arrived. Tell your father that I had been helping villagers and were killing Fire Nation Soldiers when your brother caught me. Let Zuko return home for real. Don't harm him in any way. Please."

Azula frowned.

"I never liked you. So how about I helped Zuko capture you after you betrayed the Fire Nation instead."

"Deal."

We shook hands and I let the guards take me to a cell down below the deck. It was about an hour later when I saw the rest of the guards head above ground.

"Finally."

I broke out of the cell and got to the deck. Zuko blinked at my sudden appearance.

"Naomei? What are you doing here?"

"Deal breaking." I answered as I brought down a guard.

Then I ran behind Azula and tapped her shoulder. She spun around and I punched her in the face.

"That was for scarring me."

I did a leg sweep.

"That was for lying to me."

And then I threw a fireball at her.

"And this was for lying to Zuko!"

The ball just went past her and only singed her hair a little bit. She just glared and stood up. That's when Zuko started to attack her. It got to the point where she used lightning and she was about to deliver the death blow when I gripped her hand and pointed to the ocean where the bolt flowed out of me and towards it's new course.

Then I gripped her whole arm and flung her off the ship. I spotted Zuko and Iroh running on the dock and jumped down to join them. When we were down by the river, Zuko took out a knife and cut off his ponytail and handed it Iroh, who did the same. He then handed it to me and I cut my hair so it was very short in the back and long in the front.

Then we thew the remains into the river where they followed the current to the ocean.

"We need to leave." I told Zuko.

He nodded.

"Yeah."


End file.
